<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Signal by lawandorderforevercsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052638">A Signal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawandorderforevercsi/pseuds/lawandorderforevercsi'>lawandorderforevercsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mike and Carolyn: Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: Criminal Intent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawandorderforevercsi/pseuds/lawandorderforevercsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Carolyn get a sign.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carolyn Barek/Mike Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mike and Carolyn: Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210736</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Signal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don’t own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, the show belongs to Dick Wolf. The Moon Represents My Heart is owned by Li Ge Record Company.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Former FBI agent Carolyn Barek was back in Brooklyn. Her time at the FBI had come to an end. She moved out of her Washington DC apartment and was now back in her hometown of Brooklyn and the brownstone that her parents left her when they moved upstate. Tomorrow she would be starting at the NYPD’s Major Case Squad. It wasn’t the job change that bothered her, as a matter of the fact that she was ready for her new position as Detective. Lately, she had been thinking of one thing—her first true love in the form of a dashing and charming gentleman Michael Logan.</p><p>She met Mike when was sixteen, and he was eighteen for them it was love at first sight for them both.  Mike was her first serious boyfriend, and the two years they spent together were the best. He treated her like a queen and romanced her, and he had swept her up off her feet.  They had split the summer after her high school graduation so that he could focus on becoming a cop. She followed his career the best she could and knew that he was a great cop with what he had gone through as a child. She also learned about the rough patches he had with the latest of him being sent to Staten Island after he punched a corrupt councilman.</p><p>She also knew that he had become a ladies’ man. She knew the reason why; he tried to fill the hole. She had been trying to fill the void as well. But with a few ex-boyfriends and an ex-fiancé, she couldn’t fill the gap either. She had only wished they had stayed together; it might have made a difference.</p><p>She heard a song on the radio; it was a jazz rendition of a Chinese song. When she first heard it, she loved it. She then asked a colleague who was Chinese explained the piece to her. While she didn’t speak Chinese, she understood the meaning; love never fades, especially true love.</p><p>As the song played, she heard two parts that resonated with her the most was her memories with Mike.</p><p>
  <em>You ask how deeply I love you</em>
  <em><br/>
And just how great my love is<br/>
Consider this<br/>
And look above<br/>
The moon represents my heart<br/>
<br/>
So soft was the kiss<br/>
That has moved my heart<br/>
Such a deep affection<br/>
Makes me long for you now</em>
</p><p>Carolyn sighed. She was hoping that one day she could reunite with her one true love. What she didn’t know was that it was going to happen sooner than she thought.</p><p>Meanwhile, in Manhattan, Mike had just gotten his daughter Hailey in bed; tomorrow was going to be a big day for him and Hailey. Because of the murder case of Taylor Kenna. he was brought back to Manhattan from Staten Island by Captain Deakins. Now was his chance to prove to Captain Deakins he was worth all the favors.</p><p>A few days before he started, he managed to find a two-bedroom apartment for him and his daughter. He had also found a good school for her. His life revolved around now.</p><p>As he was about to get to bed, he heard the stereo was still on. Mike went to go and turn it off when he heard a particular song in Chinese. He remembered how during the early stages of the pregnancy, Isabella “Bella” Chang played Chinese music and jazz music. When he lost her, he vowed to let Hailey know of her roots and about her late mother.</p><p>However, upon listening to the whole song, a few words reminded him of his true love, Carolyn Barek.</p><p>
  <em>My affection is real</em>
  <em><br/>
And my love is true<br/>
The moon represents my heart</em>
</p><p>That was also when he saw the moon shining brightly outside. Mike sighed. He had missed her so much all these years. Mike had only one wish now, find her and reunite with her. If he did, he hoped that she would love his daughter as his own.</p><p>If only Mike knew what was about to happen.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N 3: Thanks for reading “A Signal”. As always reviews are appreciated.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>